Bang!
by Blues Narf
Summary: Through the eyes of Takeru and Hikari and some others... Takeru gets shot by Daisuke, and Hikari is left helpless ... Not really a Romance fic...
1. Wonderful Thoughts.. Before I go... - Ta...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor a Digimon itself self... Go and check with Foxkids and Toei...  
  
Thanks CK-chan for letting me use a scene from your ficcie!!! I really appreicate it!!! ^^ *bows to her*  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"   
The cry pierced the beautiful and sunny day's air... And also in my ears... I laid there.. totally helpless.. I touched my chest with my hand and glanced at it.. It was smothered with this red liquid -- blood..  
"Goddamn you, Daisuke!" I heard Hikari's voice shout. I rolled onto my very sore side and saw Daisuke reaching out for Hikari with one hand.. The other gripped onto a gun. The gun that he had used to shoot me with.. I then peered upon my dear Hikari's face. Her soft and happy face was shattered with hatred, anxiety, and unknowingness.. And dripping with blood..  
Daisuke must've seen me still live, despite how much blood I've already lost and that I wasn't even twitching, and shot me again.. This time it hit me on my calf..  
"Daisuke, you baka, stop it! You're killing him!" Hikari yelled as tears rolled down her face..  
"Hikari.." I tried to call, but it seemed as though that when Daisuke first shot me, my voice vanished. Along with my feeling.. I was so numb and helpless to do anything, so I just closed my eyes and tried picture Hikari's face in my mind. My dear, I thought, oh how I'll never forget that enchanting face of yours.. The one I always looked into for love and support, and most of all.. that Light that burned inside you..  
  
I remember the day I first told you that I cared for you and ran off like a shy school girl or something when you looked at me with those shining pink eyes of yours..  
Then once I gotten word from Gatomon that you just disappeared in front of her eyes, it scared me... What would I do if I lost you? Would my life ever be the same again? Will I find you?   
But by luck, I did find you... In the realm of Darkness.. And thanks to our crests we made it out of there together...  
And ever since that day, my love, I made sure that you never did that to us... to me... again...  
  
"Daisuke, you baka, stop it! You're killing him!" I yelled with tears rolling down my bloody and sore face..  
I could see a grin bestow upon Daisuke's revengeful face. "Don't you get it, Hikari? --- That's the whole point..." He made a sudden spin around and grabbed me by both of my arms. Making it impossible for me to move or break out of his tight grasp.   
"Let me go you sick bastard!" I shouted.   
"Hikari, I was suppose to be your knight in shining armor, I mean, we were meant for each other!"  
Yuck! The thought of having Daisuke as my boyfriend just sent shivers down my body.  
"But, NO, you had to go and choose TA over there." He grasped onto my hair and turned my head toward Takeru's direction. "Well what are you going to do now, Hikari? Hmm? Once your boyfriend's outta the picture I'll make sure that I make you mine forever!"   
  
Oh Daisuke, I thought, why can't just understand that I was meant for Takeru? I remember back in the old days when we were in the digiworld fighting off evil and how you'd always agree with what I had to say, try to save me, or even try to pair up with me... Back then I didn't mind it too much... But as the years passed, I found it as an enormous annoyance.   
Like by embarrassing me in front of the whole school, in class, and in the hallways, telling everyone that I was your girlfriend..  
Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and ran away from home just to get away from you.. I didn't care where I headed, just somewhere to get you outta my face. Once I got off of the subway, I started walking around. I had no clue to where I was and didn't care. After having gone for, who knows how long, I decided to head back home..   
When I was buying my ticket back to Odiaba, and even though it was the busiest time of day, I spotted out my brother out of the crowd, Taichi.. Of course he did what all the actors did in the movies when they found someone they loved again after a long period of time... He hugged me like it was the end of world or something, cried like a baby, kissed me on the forehead a dozen times, and told me never, ever, to do that again --- but what really got to me was that Takeru had gone in search with him..  
And that, right there, is why I love Takeru so much, because he cares for me more than anything else... But you Daisuke, you can't even take care of yourself sometimes, making us not meant for one another...  
  
----------  
  
Shall it be continued? *shrug* You guys tell me... 


	2. Don't Leave Me... Not Here... Not Now.. ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor a Digimon itself self... Go and check with Foxkids and Toei...  
  
  
  
I just couldn't understand it. What does Takeru have that I don't? I mean, I have a whole lot more things to offer then him! Good looks, soccer skills, and even Tai's old goggles!   
I could tell that Hikari was in deep thought about something. A past time memory that had to do with her and Takeru. Well, I also had a memory of something like that...  
  
A month after we saved the digiworld, the new and old digidestined became closer... especially the new ones... Miyako had this idea of playing laser tag, so we all went. At the arcade place, we all were paired into two groups. And by some unfortunate luck, Hikari was on the other team! Along with Yamato, Sora, and Iori. While Taichi, Koushouri, Miyako, and Takeru was on mine. (Ken, Mimi, and Jyou couldn't come though.)  
As the game pressed on, I couldn't spot anyone on the other team nor mine... Then I heard my hit siren go off. When I faced my shooter I found that it had been Hikari! So all through the time we were in there, me and her surprised and hit each other.   
  
I remember that day clearly, it may not sound like anything of much importance, but it was for me. That was probably one of my best memories I had with Hikari in it. But now, all that is gone. My hatred toward Takeru grew stronger, and this is where the hands of faith had lead me... I was destined to kill Takeru and make Hikari mine forever!  
  
  
"Daisuke!" I heard a faint call... I opened my eyes and peered upon my big brother's angry face.. While Daisuke was distracted, Hikari elbowed him in the stomach and ran to my side with Sora right behind her.   
I forgot that it was Friday... Each Friday some of the old digidestined who were free on that day would hang out and walk around the city. Yamato and Taichi must've been worried about me and Hikari and decided to set out and look around...  
"What did you do, Daisuke?!" Sora questioned.   
I heard Daisuke laugh. Laugh like the insane person that he had become. Then, I heard a loud noise. The sound of a punch or something.   
"What did you do to Takeru and my sister, Daisuke?!" Taichi's voice sounded fierce and demanding.  
"Hi... Hikari..." Suddenly my voice came back.   
She looked at me with tears bottled up inside of them. "Yea, Takeru?" She asked, the tone of her voice was soft and a little shaky.  
"I just wanted you to know..." My surroundings began to get dark. Darker, darker, and darker... Say it! A voice in my head screamed. Say it now! Before it's too late! I gulped down what seemed to be a block in my trout and said, "I ... love you..."   
  
The moment I saw Takeru's body become limp, I shook him. "Takeru?" No, no, don't do this to me... Please, don't let it be so! I shook him harder this time. "Takeru?" I turned around and saw that Taichi and Yamato managed to knock Daisuke out cold, but then I turned to my other digidestined companions... To Jyou... "Jyou!"   
Jyou ran to Takeru's side. "He's lost a lot of blood, Hikari."   
That's not the answer I wanted to hear. All I wanted for him to tell me was that Takeru was still alive.  
Jyou pressed against Takeru's pale wrist and looked at Sora. "Call the ambulance! Right away!"   
  
*~*~  
The ambulance came and took Takeru to the emergency room... and now we wait... Wait for an answer... Hopefully, a good one...  
I saw that Hikari was crying so hard and blaming it all on herself that it was her fault that this was all happening... Taichi and the others tried their hardest to calm her down, but to not much surprise it wasn't working...  
She shouldn't be the one crying, I thought, I'm Takeru's big brother and I should be the one looking after him and everything... If he doesn't live through this, I swear that I'll get Daisuke back for all this...   
I paced back and forth in the waiting room, stopping every now and then to grab a tissue then start on my pacing again. My mom and dad were there two... Mom was sobbing her eyes out, saying that she'd be damned if her little boy died.  
Finally, the doctor came in... "Which one of you is Takeru Takaishi's family?" I approached him before my parents did.  
"What happened? Is he alright? Can I see him?" The questions poured out.  
  
----------  
  
Anybody want third servings? 


	3. Good Bye... - Daisuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor a Digimon itself self... Go and check with Foxkids and Toei...  
  
  
  
All of us hushed. Please God, I thought, please, please, let my Takeru be, OK.  
The doctor sighed. "Well, Takeru lost a lot of blood, like your friend over there said, but lucky for him, not too much."  
Once I heard the doctor say those words, I knew that Takeru would be alright and felt the stress and pain fade away.   
I saw Yamato turn to us. "Hey! Ya guys hear that?" He yelled. "Takeru's still alive and he'll be out of here in no time!"   
Everyone that formed a circle around me cheered. Then the doctor walked over to me. "Takeru requested that you be the first one to see him. Would you like to see him?"   
"Ye--Yes, I do." I stammered. I could feel an evil presence somewhere, but where was it coming from?  
"Then come on then." The doctor told me and guided me towards Takeru's room. Once I was in front of Yamato, I looked at him. He flashed me that friendly and memorable smile that he owned and hugged me. "Hey, no worries, Hikari. Takeru's alive!"   
When I entered the room where Takeru was staying in, I felt it again. That evil feeling and stopped and looked around. Where are you? I wondered.   
"Hikari?" The doctor called. "Hikari, Takeru is over there."   
I snapped out of my gaze and looked to where he was pointing. There he was! Resting in a bed with bandages around his chest. I forgot about my bad feeling and ran over to him. "Takeru!"   
  
I heard the doctor last tell me that I was still alive and that he'd bring in some of my peers. And while I waited that I should rest. But before he left and called in my family, I requested that he let Hikari come in first. Thank you, Lord. Thank you for sparing my life. Was my last thoughts before I fell asleep.  
Then I heard someone calling my name. "Takeru!" The sound of an angel's voice said.   
I opened my tired eyes and saw Hikari standing right next to my bed. "Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes." I informed her and the next thing I knew, she was hugging me in tears. "Hikari, it's alright. I'm here--- alive."   
She looked at me. Again I saw the bright Light that shown in her eyes. "Takeru, you had me worried. Don't ever do that to me again!" I found what she said a little humorous and let out a harmless laugh. "Takeru, it's not funny!"   
"I'm sorry. So tell me, what happened to jealous Daisuke?"   
I could tell that I broke the whole mood. She sighed and gave a sick face. "Once the ambulance came, they brought in a padded van and said that they'd take him to a mental institution or something."   
"Ha, that's what you think." I heard someone else say.  
  
My heart nearly jumped. "Daisuke!"   
He came into view with the same gun he used earlier that day in one hand. "You know they should've thought of putting a stray jacket on me before putting me in that padded van. Tisk, tisk."   
"Daisuke, what are you going to do now, you baka?" I asked my voice shaky.   
"Simple, since I just can't get rid of TB over here, I'll kill him up front." I heard the gun in his hand click and he pointed it at Takeru's heart. "This time, I can't loose. Good-bye TJ."   
BANG!  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" This wasn't happening! Not again! I ran over to Takeru. "Takeru! Takeru! TAKERU!!!" The blood from his body smeared my hands.  
Daisuke laughed. "And then I thought this over for a minute. If I get rid of Takeru and ask you out, I know that you'll refuse. So, it got me thinking, "How am I gonna get you to say "yes"?" ... Then I summed it down to this." The gun clicked again and this time he pointed it directly in my head.  
"Daisuke, please." I pleaded with terror of any moment he might throw the trigger. Then I'll feel the last few seconds of pain before I die. "Please, don't do this. I'll--I'll be your girlfriend if you spare my life." I scrambled around for the Nurse's Aid button and found it. I pushed it about a dozen times but no one came.  
Daisuke laughed once more. "Hikari, do you honestly think that I'm that stupid? No one will come. See, I cut off anything that could possibly interrupt my plan."   
I turned to the door. "Hikari!" I heard my brother yell. Then his heroic attempts to break the door down.   
No, by the time you break in, I'll be already dead. I looked at Daisuke. "Come on, Daisuke."   
Daisuke shook his head, "No, Hikari, this time I won't be so soft on you." BANG!  
  
I sat up in my bed covered in cold sweat. It was just a dream. I looked over at the other side of the bed and found that Takeru had been abruptly woken up too. He must've had the same dream as I did. "Daisuke?" I asked.  
He panted and nodded his head. "Daisuke."   
I laid back in my bed and sighed.  
  
I laid back beside Hikari and wrapped my arms around her small waist. "You know that we have nothing to fear, right? I mean, he's in that mental institution. There's no possible way for him to get out of there."   
  
"Yea, you're right about that." I pulled the covers to the bottom of my chin and sighed. "Good night."   
"Good night."   
He kissed me on the lips and laid back on his side of the bed.  
Yea, there wasn't anything to worry about. Takeru lived through that experience, Daisuke was in the institution, and to top it all off, Takeru and me were now Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi. With those happy thoughts I closed my eyes. For sure I'd have some sweet dreams now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But then....... I heard something click. "Good night, Hikari and Takeru."   
My eyes shot open. "Daisuke!"   
  
But before either one of us could do anything, it was far too late....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
  
----------  
  
I'm sorry for having to end the story this way! I love Takeru too, but ... there wasn't any other way to end it? *ducks everyone's attempts to hurt her* 


End file.
